Aeolia Schenberg
is the founder of Celestial Being and creator of the GN Drives for the Gundams. The name Schenberg may be a reference to the Brazilian electrical engineer and physicist Mário Schenberg. History Life An academic born in 2051, known to have made significant contributions in the areas of physics and engineering; believed to be the founder of the private paramilitary organization Celestial Being, which pursues the complete eradication of armed conflict. Of the few manuscripts of his still in print as of the beginning of the 24th century, the most notable is a 2090 dissertation describing a potential solution to the global fuel crisis — the theoretical basis of the combined orbital elevator and photovoltaic energy system, the construction and defense of which he foresaw to employ humanoid machines not unlike mobile suits. As the level of technology available at the time of publication was insufficiently advanced to realize the project, his views received little public attention. Following 2101, he is said to have dedicated himself to the advancement of space colonization, and is thought to have eventually died off-planet. Death Aeolia's body was discovered within the Moon, in cryogenic stasis at Veda's core terminal. He was intended to awaken when his dream of a world without conflict has been realized; Alejandro Corner shot him 8 times in cold blood with a customized golden pistol. Soon as Aeolia's life support system detected no life signs, Aeolia's system trap was activated to safeguard Celestial Being. The following is his last message to his killer: ::"If an evil individual has appeared here, then unfortunately the world I had hoped for has not arrived. Humans today are stupid, choosing war, driving the world further into ruin. However, I still have faith in mankind. I entrust my power and my ideals...the world...humanity..! If they cannot change..." After Aeolia's final message was delivered to his killer(s), Trans-Am System was activated on all 5 solar furnaces (4 with Ptolemy group, 1 with Fereshte) and a second message was given to Celestial Being: :"To those who use GN Drives: I don't know whether you will carry my will, however I entrust you my final hope to you, full utilization of your GN Drives. I hope that you will use them and fight your hardest for the sake of ending war and bringing about a new peace. Not for the sake of Celestial Being, but for the sake of your own wills, as those who have Gundams." Aeolia's Plan Commonly referred as the plan amongst Celestial Being members, it's an overall short summation of Aeolia's supposed plans. Using the power of Gundams, the world was meant to unite the planet in a new age of peace; such intentions aren't clearly defined as the plan was kept within Veda and re-iterated through Innovators, an unreliable source of truth. The plan, as told by Regene Regetta, is as follows: *Phase 1: Have Celestial Being unify the world through armed interventions *Phase 2: Unite the will of mankind through A-Laws *Phase 3: Push humanity into outer space, fully equipped for "the upcoming dialouges" However, Aeolia had made plans within plans. One example is the massive colony ship, CBS Celestial Being, which is meant to protect humanity against hostile races. Setsuna has claimed to understand Aeolia's plan, having entered the dimension where the particles gather. He claims that the armed interventions were preparation for innovation, which he was going under, thanks to the Twin Drives. Ultimately, it is discovered through Tieria Erde's merge with Veda that Aeolia's plan involved uniting humanity through Celestial Being's interventions, so that war could not be pushed into space. Even if Celestial Being were destroyed in the process, humanity will understand each other and other races. Relationships Family Schenberg apparently cut all ties to his family and went underground with Celestial Being. When his surviving family members of the Schenbergs were interviewed, they admitted they knew little about their ancestor; that didn't stop reporters and world government agents questioning them for possible leads to find him. Veda Veda is the custodian to his legacy as well as his ideals. He created Veda to monitor the world, recruit new talent, and take action to help reach his ideals closer. He relied on Veda to continue his work as he rested within its terminal until the day his dream would be realized. Trivia * Aeolia is greatly resemble Vladimir Lenin. External Links *Aeolia Schenberg on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters